Starfleet Academy AU (Chulu)
by TrekkieL
Summary: Pavel is the new kid at Starfleet academy, but when he meets Hikaru, secrets are revealed. Pavel/Hikaru friendship becomes Chulu later. Star Trek AU about the characters at the academy. Pairings: Chekov/Sulu (Chulu), Spock/Kirk (Spirk), Scotty/Bones (Scones) Khan/Nero (Kharo? idfk) mentions of child abuse. Rated T for safety. Based on storyline from St Bart's Boarding School.
1. Match Meeting

**Alright everyone? This is a Star Trek: 2009/Into Darkness re-write of my Sherlock AU: St. Barts Boarding School. I just love the storyline so much (Excuse me if I'm bragging) and I love Chulu.**

**This is based in the Starfleet academy. The pairings are: Chulu, Spirk, Scones and Nero/Khan… (WTF new pairing?) Nothing sexual or anything, just fluff and mush galore!**

**Thank you so much to Feebleplatypus and DoctorSherlockLove for supporting this story and thank you so much for helping me out Feebleplatypus. I appreciate it :D**

**FYI: THERE WILL BE CURSING AND INSULTING, HOMOPHOBIC ABUSE AND CHILD ABUSE! I APOLOGISE PROFUSLY IF I OFFEND ANYONE, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! THANK YOU!**

**Pavel Chekov: The new boy**

**Hikaru Sulu: Pavel's bestfriend/boyfriend**

**James Kirk: Head boy,**

**Spock Grayson (His mother's surname): Smart and lonely boy**

**Leonard McCoy: James's best friend**

**Montgomery Scott: Smart boy**

**Nyota Uhura: Popular girl**

**Carol Marcus: Smart girl**

**Nero Narada: Bully**

**John Harrison: Bully**

**Christopher Pike: Maybe Kirk's older brother? Admiral? Captain? Haven't decided…**

**Sir Roddenberry: Admiral, Head teacher **

**Sir Abrams: Admiral, deputy head teacher**

**Rurik Chekov: Pavel's father (Means famous power… I thought it sounded evil…)**

**Enjoy:**

Hikaru Sulu was sitting on his bed revising when a knock on the door changed his life.

It was like any other normal day at the academy. Hikaru had been to his piloting and physics classes. He was revision for an astronomy exam in 4 weeks and he was preparing early so he could cover everything.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door of his dorm. Sighing, he closed the book and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by Admiral Roddenberry, who was accompanied by a young boy with curly hair. The boy wore a green checked shirt with a white under shirt and blue jeans.

"Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?" Hikaru smiled, not noticing the curly haired boy.

"Good afternoon, Sulu. I understand your last room-mate graduated a few days ago. Do you happen to have any spare beds?"

"Two, sir."

"Good. Hikaru Sulu, meet Pavel Chekov." Admiral Roddenberry moved the small boy forward.

"Hi." Sulu smiled, extending a hand. The boy didn't say anything or make a move. Sulu pulled his hand away and turned to the admiral. "Can I talk to you?"

"Get settled in Pavel. We'll be a few seconds." The admiral smiled and followed Hikaru to the end of the hall.

"Why is he staying with me? Aren't there other dorms?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes there are. There's… something not right… about the boy. You have lots of friends and your own dorm. He'll feel more comfortable with less company, and you can help him make friends."

"How old even is he?" Hikaru thought he looked about 10.

"14." The admiral sighed. "The kids a genius, but wouldn't tell anyone about his background. You know, his home and family."

"Fine. He can stay with me." Sulu gave in. "He doesn't talk much though, does he? I mean, he hasn't moved or said anything."

"He's just nervous. It's all new to him, and he's only a kid. I'm sure you'll be like a big brother to him." the admiral smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Bye sir." Hikaru turned and walked back to his dorm. He opened the door and found Pavel sitting on one of the beds next to his.

"Are you alright? Do you want any help?"

"Nyet, zank you." The boy muttered. "I em sorry eef you did not vant me here…"

"Nonsense. You're fine here. I was just… surprised. I wasn't expecting a 14 year old room-mate today." Hikaru smiled and sat beside Pavel.

"Hov old are you?" Pavel asked.

"Me? I'm 17. Been here for about a year." Hikaru explained. "If you don't mind me asking… why did you enter the academy so early?"

"I… I vould rather not talk about dis." Pavel shifted nervously. "I em sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's none of my damn business." Hikaru quickly covered his mouth. "Shi- damn… oh god! I don't mean to swear in front of you."

"Eet does not matter. Eet ees nothing I hawen't heard before." Pavel looked at Hikaru for the first time. Hikaru couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Ok, so…"

"I do not mind eef you are going to svear." Pavel wore a matching smile.

"Thanks, and, for the record, I think the smile suits you better." Hikaru told him. Pavel giggled. "You giggle! That is so cute. I don't think I've ever heard anyone giggle, just laugh or chuckle."

"Eet ees… cute? Eet ees not annoying?" Pavel asked.

"Not at all. Why would it be annoying?"

"No reason…" Pavel fidgeted with the button on his shirt.

"You know, if there's something bothering you… you can always talk to me. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I let you suffer in silence?"

"I em… your friend?"

"Yeah! Of course you are!" Hikaru assured him.

"I hawe… newer had a friend before." Pavel practically whispered.

"What?!" Sulu hadn't meant to shout, but he had, and he was mortified when Pavel flinched and raised an arm over his head, whimpering as he did so. Hikaru jumped off the bed and knelt in front of Pavel, rubbing his arm gently in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, Pavel. It's ok." Hikaru pulled Pavel's arm back down and locked his eyes with the boys tear filled ones. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I didn't know you'd react like that. I'm not going to hurt you… if that's what you're worried about…"

"Eet ees… alright." Pavel wiped his eyes. "I did not say anyzing vrong, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Are you alright? You looked really scared."

"I em fine."

"Ok… well, it's almost 6 o'clock. Do you want to come to the canteen with me? Get some dinner?" Hikaru asked, holding out his hand to help Pavel up.

"Um… Ok." Pavel nodded, taking the hand. "Zank you."


	2. Secret's Safe

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, favourited, followed, etc. I love you all! Here's the next chapter.**

**UnifiedNations: Thank you! :D**

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you, and you don't need to wait any longer ;)**

**Enjoy:**

Hikaru led Pavel through the many corridors to the canteen. There were loads of cadets there, and because it was the end of the week now, they were all wearing their casual clothing, not their uniforms.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Hikaru asked. Pavel nodded.

"Da, please."

"Alright. Do you wanna go find a table? We'll be eating on our own tonight. We'll meet up with my friends tomorrow, if that's ok. They go to clubs on Fridays."

"Da, zat is fine." Pavel smiled, but it quickly faded. "Um… do you zink… zey vill..."

"Like you?" Hikaru finished for him.

"Da."

"Of course they will. I don't see why they shouldn't." Hikaru smiled reassuringly. "I'll get your food, go save a table.

"Da, ok. I vill go vind a table." Pavel turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru turned to see who had called his name.

"James! Hey, what you doing here? I thought you were going clubbing." Hikaru smiled as he greeted his friend, James Kirk, with a 'bro-fist'. Both boys picked up a tray, Hikaru picking up two plates, and made their way to the food.

"Nah… Spock didn't wanna go so I'm staying with 'im. Everyone else has gone." Kirk shrugged, adding scoops of mash potato to his plate.

"Wait, Spock Grayson? The lonely kid?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey! His mother died recently. He just needs someone who understands him and who'll be there for him. Besides, he's really smart. He's helping me with my exams and stuff, so I owe him my friendship." Kirk smiled.

"Yeah, because we all love your company." Hikaru replied sarcastically.

"Har-bloody-har." James and Hikaru made their way over to the tables. "Anyway, who's the new kid?" Kirk asked.

"Pavel? I'll introduce you to him. You and Spock wanna sit with us?" Hikaru offered.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Kirk and Hikaru rounded the corner, only to see two boys throw Pavel against a wall.

"Come on! Say 'wessel', you stupid piece of scum!" the black curly haired boy laughed. Pavel flinched at the last word.

"We can't have runts like you disgracing the academy, especially with that 'speech impediment'." The tattooed boy sneered, throwing a punch. Pavel didn't cry as the fist connected with his face, nor when the black haired one yanked him back by his hair. Hikaru growled and dumped his tray on the nearest empty table before storming over. Kirk followed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Hikaru shouts, forgetting about Pavel reaction earlier when he had shouted. The boys release Pavel, who slumped to the ground. Kirk rushed to Pavel's side before helping him up. Hikaru could clearly see a black bruise forming around Pavel's eye and a cut on his lip. '_He'd been punched more than once then…' _Hikaru thought.

"None of your business." The black haired boy sneered.

"I bloody well think it is!" Hikaru snarled. The tattooed boy laughed.

"You'd better watch your language around the baby." He nodded to Pavel.

"For gods sa-"

"Is there a problem, cadets?" a voice came from behind. Everyone looked to see Admiral Roddenberry behind Hikaru.

"No, sir." The two bullies replied, glaring at Pavel. Hikaru frowned at the way Pavel looked like he wanted to vanish into the wall he was leaning against.

"Actually, sir, Pavel was just beaten up by these two." Hikaru looked over at Kirk, who stepped forward.

"Yes, sir. I saw it thing happen."

"Is this true, Chekov?" Admiral Roddenberry turned to the young Russian, as if the black eye, split lip and witness weren't evidence enough. Pavel didn't know what to do.

"Pavel? You're not in trouble. He needs to know the truth." Hikaru smiled, speaking softly. Pavel nodded.

"Da, sir." Pavel didn't look up.

"Alright. Sulu, go take Chekov and get him cleaned up. James, Nero and John, come to my office and explain what happened. Chekov and Sulu, I'll talk to you later." Admiral Roddenberry took the boys from the canteen. Hikaru placed an arm on Pavel's shoulder. Pavel flinched, but didn't try to move it.

"Are you alright? Sorry… stupid question. Come with me, we'll go back to the dorm. Yeah?" Hikaru smiled. Pavel looked at him and nodded.

"Da, ok." Pavel muttered, tears filling his eyes. Hikaru felt guilty as he led Pavel back to the dorm. Pavel wiped his eyes many times and tried to look strong. They arrived at the dorm and Hikaru took Pavel to the bathroom to clean him up. He soaked a flannel, rang it out and pressed the flannel against Pavel's lip, gently wiping it. Pavel winced, but quickly got over it.

"I'm so sorry…" Hikaru whispered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, he just felt guilty.

"Sorry for vhat?" Pavel asked.

"I… I don't know. I feel like this is my fault for sending you to get a table. You should have stayed with me."

"You are ze only person vho hawe… actually cared."

"You're joking?"

"N… nyet."

"Well then, I promise to take care of you from now on." Hikaru smiled.

"Veally? Zank you!" Pavel laughed and threw his arms around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru laughed to and wrapped his arms around the young Russian.

2 weeks later, Nero and John were back from their suspension. Hikaru had introduced Pavel to every one of his friends. Kirk had accepted Pavel straight away, Spock helped Pavel with homework and revision, Nyota acted like a big sister to him, Leonard acted like a big brother, Scotty congratulated him on getting in the academy so early and often gossiped to him about people, Carol never really acknowledged him but spoke to him if he spoke to her and Hikaru was always by Pavel's side when he could.

It was one evening when Hikaru was studying for his astronomy exam when Pavel wanted to _talk._

"Hikaru?" Pavel whispered.

"Yeah?" Hikaru didn't look up.

"Are you… busy?" Pavel fidgeted with his insignia.

"No, why? Did you want me to do something?" Hikaru smiled, closing his book and replacing it back on the shelf above his bed.

"Da. You vanted to knov vhy I veacted vhen you shouted a few veeks ago." Pavel suddenly found the floor really interesting.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Hikaru told him as he sat beside the young Russian. Pavel sighed.

"But I vant to… I trust you. As long as you promise not to tell anyvone… and promise not to hate me..."

"I promise. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Leeft up ze back of my shirt." Hikaru was confused, but did as he was told. He gasped in shock at what he saw. Long scarred decorated Pavel's back. Some long, some short, some still red, some still there and scarred from months ago. There were some bruises in places, no doubt ten times the size when Pavel had arrived. Hikaru had a few theories about Pavel's jumpiness, but this had not been on the list.

"Oh my god! Pavel… What..? Who..? Oh god…" Hikaru gently pulled the shirt back down and pulled Pavel into a loose hug. Pavel didn't struggle, or even flinch.

"My father. I alvays vanted to join Starfleet. My mother supported me, but she died in a car accident on the vay to ze shop vhen I vas sewen. My father vanted nozing to do vith me, and vas angry at me. He said if I did not exist, she vould not hawe gone to ze shop for my food and she vould still be aliwe." Pavel's eyes welled with tears. He relaxed into Hikaru's arms.

"Pavel, that's horrible!" Hikaru exclaimed, his own eyes watering.

"Nyet. Eet ees vhat I deserwe. I van avay from home a fev veeks ago, and van to join ze academy. Father vill be furious." Pavel sighed, allowing the tears to fall. Hikaru pulled away and knelt on the ground, holding both of Pavel's hands in his.

"Pav, you deserve absolutely none of what has happened to you. You should be like the other kids. You know, at high school, getting the girls, hanging out. That sort of stuff."

"I vould not be… 'getting ze girls'." Pavel muttered.

"What?" Hikaru was confused.

"I em… how you say… gay."

"Well, thank god I'm not the only one!" Hikaru laughed. Pavel's eyes widened.

"You… are too? You are not hating me?" Pavel asked.

"Pav, I thought I was the only person and I don't think I could ever hate you." Hikaru replied honestly.

"Does zat mean ve are still friends?" Pavel kept his eyes locked with Hikaru's.

"Oh, hell yes." Hikaru chuckled, but became suddenly serious. "You need to report your dad."

"Nyet! Nyet! I cannot do zat! He vill kill me!" Pavel cried. "He vill kill me! Nyet! I can't do zat!" Hikaru panicked and held Pavel in another loose embrace. Pavel relaxed slightly.

"Shh. It's ok. you're alright here. You're safe with me." Hikaru hushed him, gently rocking him.

Pavel fell asleep in the embrace about 20 minutes later. Hikaru moved the young Russian to his bed and lay him down gently. He knew he should talk to someone about Pavel, but if Pavel wanted him to keep his secret, he would keep it a secret.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Admitting Affections

**Thank you everyone for being amazing! I love you all!**

**bandgeek5100: Thank you! And I will ;)**

**Guest: Thanks, and I love cuteness! :)**

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you so much. I do feel really bad for doing that to Pavel, but it's for the storyline. Thank you for supporting me! You're amazing! :D **

**Enjoy:**

For the next week, Hikaru didn't mention Pavel's father or try to ask him about it. Pavel stayed with Hikaru all the time, whenever he could. They started the mornings by running along the track, like they always did. Pavel could run super-fast, but he would always run at the same speed as Hikaru, as if he was scared to leave him behind.

One day, they had two free lessons, so they went to the library to find some books for Hikaru to revise from. Pavel also found some books on equations and formula, so they got the books and went back to the dorm. They both had astrophysics after that, in the same class, and then Hikaru went to a piloting session whilst Pavel went to his navigation training. Hikaru was back in the dorm half an hour before Pavel.

Hikaru was looking through Pavel's shelf, trying to find the astronomy revision book he'd lent to the young Russian a few days before, when he accidently knocked a few books off. He picked the books up and replaced them, all except for one he'd never seen before. It was an A4 notebook with a leather cover and a button that had elastic around it to keep the book shut.

Hikaru looked at the clock, then to the book. He knew he shouldn't look inside. It was Pavel's and he was a very private person, but Hikaru had never seen the book before. Curiosity got the better of him. He sat down on Pavel's bed and he pulled the elastic back to open it.

On the first page was a black and white sketch of a woman. It looked very realistic. She had light curly hair and wore a lighter shaded dress. Hikaru wondered who the woman was. He also wondered if these were Pavel's sketches.

The next page was a sketch of a kitten, with the words: forever in my heart, Alisa. The kitten was the darkest shade, so Hikaru assumed it was black. A few pages were torn out after that.

The next drawing was of… Hikaru looked at the sketch. It was him. It was a sketch of him revising from his astronomy book. Hikaru traced the drawing with his finger. Why would Pavel draw him?

He turned the page. There was another drawing of him. He was in bed, asleep with the covers up to his chest. Hikaru didn't know how he felt about this. He felt more touched than annoyed. In fact, he felt more concerned. Concerned because he wasn't annoyed at all by the fact Pavel had obviously watched him sleep.

He turned the page again. It was another sketch of him, sitting at a table in the canteen and looking off to the left at something or someone. Probably Kirk, but why hadn't Pavel drawn Kirk in too?

On the next page was another sketch of him. He was sat on the same bench he always sat on after their morning run with a water bottle besides him and a towel over his shoulders like an undone scarf. He was staring at something off to the right, probably that window with the birds nest in. He was about to turn the page when Pavel entered the room.

Hikaru was too surprised to even attempt to hide the book, to pretend he had done nothing. Pavel immediately noticed Hikaru, sat on his bed with the book in his lap. Hikaru didn't know what to do. Pavel put his bag down on the floor by the door and made his way over to Hikaru, sitting beside him and looking at the page Hikaru was on.

"I em sorry. So sorry."

"Pavel." Hikaru smiled before pulling the Russian into his arms, the book still on his lap. "Hey, why are you apologising? I'm the one who should be… who is sorry. I… I shouldn't have gone through your stuff."

"I shouldn't hawe dravn you vithout your permission. I em sorry." Pavel wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Don't be. I feel honoured, I really do. Just… why do you draw me?" Hikaru asked softly. Pavel shook his head.

"Please… don't vrip zem out…" Pavel whimpered.

"Hey, I'm not going to. I promise. Just tell me, why me?"

"I… I… nyet. I connot say." Pavel sighed. Hikaru pulled away.

"Why not?" Pavel didn't reply. "Please tell me."

"I… I vill… show you." Pavel stood abruptly and Hikaru stood too, moving the notebook to the side. Pavel suddenly gripped Hikaru's shoulders and pulled him closer, gently pressing his lips against Hikaru's. It lasted a good few seconds and Hikaru felt himself relaxing into the kiss before Pavel pulled away and looked at Hikaru like he'd been struck.

"I em sorry!" Pavel made a run for the door, but Hikaru caught his hand and held it. Pavel stopped and looked at Hikaru, almost pleading.

"Stop running away and _please_ stop apologising. You have done _nothing_ wrong." Hikaru smiled. "I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Ze zame vay? You mean…" Pavel looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I had a crush on you…" Hikaru admitted.

"I zink I had a bigger crush on you." Pavel smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell. How long?" Hikaru asked.

"Since you sawed me from ze bullies. I may hawe hinted eet vhen I said I vas gay... Vhat about you?"

"Since I heard you giggle. Don't worry, I had as well." Hikaru grinned. Pavel giggled then, which literally cause Hikaru's heart to melt.

"Zere are ze photos on my PADD." Pavel walked over to his bag and pulled said PADD out.

"What photos?"

"Ze photos for ze dravings." Pavel showed Hikaru the pad. There were loads of photos of Hikaru, one of him revising from his book, one of him asleep, one of him at the canteen, one of him on the bench and some others. They were all there. "I had to take ze photos vhen you veren't looking. I do not sleep vell at night, so I vill sit and drav the photos unteel I get tired." Pavel explained.

"Who was the woman, and the cat?" Hikaru asked, picking up the book and turning to the pages. Pavel smiled.

"Zat ees my mother. She vas wery beautiful. I hawe taken fathers photo of her from his room and dravn eet. Ze keeten ees mine. Mother got her for me vhen I turned 6. Alisa, my keeten, vas my best friend. I came home from school vone day and father told me she had vran avay. I hawe no doubt… he deed somezing… to her…" Pavel sniffed and Hikaru kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm sorry…" Hikaru didn't know what else to say.

"Ze next pages vere vripped out by my father. He hated the fact I vould drav anyzing I sav. Zen, I met you and… I started to drav you. You are wery handsome, 'Karu." Pavel blushed and Hikaru laughed.

"'Karu? Is that, like, my new pet name?"

"Eef you vant it to be." Pavel muttered, playing with his insignia.

"Well then, does this make us boyfriends?" Hikaru asked. Pavel's eyes lit up as he realised Hikaru _wanted_ to be with him.

"You vould vant to be my boyfriend?" Pavel didn't quite believe it.

"Of course, Pasha." Hikaru smiled, kissing Pavel's forehead sweetly.

"Pasha? You… Hawe you been vesearching Russian names?" Pavel smirked.

"Maybe… Pasha is the pet form of Pavel. Do you like Pasha? I could change it…" Hikaru murmered.

"Nyet. Eet ees perfect." Pavel smiled. "As are you."

"I am going to show you my secret garden next weekend." Hikaru grinned.

"You hawe a garden?"

"A _secret_ garden." Hikaru added. "I do."

"I vould wery much like to see eet."

"Good. You hungry?"

"Da. Canteen?"

"Canteen."

**Please Review!**


	4. Preperation and Devestation

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait. Everyone I know has a real life, and I thought 'maybe if I got one, I would be cool too.' But now it just gets in the way… anyway:**

**Thank you sooo much to Feebleplatypus, StarTrekENSIGNPavelChekov and TheRussianWay! You guys are amazing!**

**bandgeek5100: Thank you! :D**

**patrixs: That's ok and thank you so much! They ARE adorable and I wish so too. Btw, JJ isn't directing the new star treks anymore. Still doubt it, but if whoever it was included Chulu, I would fangirl so much I'd be put in a mental home ;) What's next is CHULU! :)**

**StarTrekENSIGNPavelChekov: Sorry about long wait and WAIT NO LONGER (For about 10 minutes…) I will work on the drabbles :)**

**TheRussianWay: I'm glad you like it. Lot's more where that all came from :D**

**Enjoy:**

Thanks to Kirk and his great hacking skills, Hikaru found out, on the online register, that it was Pavel's 15th birthday that Saturday, so showing Pavel his secret garden would be perfect for the occasion. He had it all planned. That Friday, the day before Pavel's birthday, Hikaru and Pavel were revising together. Pavel had just finished explaining a formula to Hikaru.

"I'm just going to the shop to pick something up for James. You'll be ok on your own for an hour or so, won't you?" Hikaru asked, closing the book and replacing it on the shelf.

"Da. Ken I... ken I get a photo before you go? I vill be fine eef I em draving somezing… preferably you." Pavel smiled.

"Of course, Pasha. What do you want me to do?"

"Ken you... sit on ze bed, vith your hands een your lap and look to your vright, like you are zinking about somezing, like you do vhen you vait for me to get ready for our morning runs."

"Sure." Hikaru smiled, taking his position on the opposite bed, hi legs apart and resting his elbows on his knees, looking slightly to the right. "Like this, Pasha?"

"Da! Perfect!" Pavel laughed and took several photos on his PADD, picking the best one and showing Hikaru. "Dat vone?"

"I do look dashing!" Hikaru smirked, kissing Pavel's forehead.

"Da, you do." Pavel giggled.

"And you are too adorable. I'm so glad you kissed me the other day, or we wouldn't be doing this." Hikaru smiled. "Giggle again, please?" Pavel did as he was asked.

"Vhy?"

"It melts my heart." Hikaru admitted. "Right, I'm going to go now. I'll see you in an hour or so, ok Pasha?" Pavel nodded.

"I vill start zis draving nov." Pavel smiled.

"Awesome. See ya later." Hikaru pulled on a jacket and made his way to the door.

"Bye, 'Karu."

Hikaru returned an hour and a half later with several large shopping bags, which he didn't know how he was going to hide from Pavel. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Pavel, asleep on the bed with his drawing pad open and his pencil discarded to the side. His head was resting on one arm and the other arm clutched the PADD. Hikaru decided he wouldn't peek at the drawing until it was finished, so he walked over to his bed, pushing the bags underneath and flopped down on the duvet with his astronomy book.

Pavel murmured in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, facing Hikaru. Hikaru smiled as Pavel muttered ''Karu' in his sleep. It was half an hour later when Pavel started to toss and turn in his sleep, muttering in Russian. Hikaru didn't know what to do, so he sat there, watching Pavel and getting ready to jump if he had to. He did. Pavel suddenly began screaming and whimpering.

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Pavel!" Hikaru literally fell off his bed trying to get to the young Russian. He gently placed a hand on Pavel's forehead. "Pavel, please wake up." Hikaru whispered. Pavel swung his arm out defensively, accidently knocking his elbow in Hikaru's face. Hikaru cried out as he fell backwards and Pavel shot up at the sound. Hikaru sat on the ground, watching as Pavel looked around the room in a panic before setting his eyes on Hikaru. Pavel's eyes widened.

"'Karu!" Pavel leapt off the bed to Hikaru's side. "Your nose eez bleeding…" Pavel looked confused, then it dawned on him. "I did zat? I em so sorry…" Pavel sighed as he pulled a tissue out the tissue box on the bedside and wiped the blood off Hikaru's face. "'Karu, I should hawe told you about ze nightmares."

"Hey, I'm ok. I promise. It's alright. I'm right here for you." Hikaru smiled, holding the tissue against his nose and pulling Pavel closer. "Are they about… him?" Hikaru asked. Pavel nodded against his chest. "Shh. It's alright. He's not gonna hurt you again." Hikaru rubbed Pavel's back. "Hows that drawing coming along?"

"Eet ees looking good so far, but only because you are in eet. You are wery good poser." Pavel chuckled. Hikaru smiled.

"Thanks! So, can I watch you finish it? Or is it a surprise?" Hikaru asked.

"You can vatch me drav eet, or eet ken be a surprise, eef you vant."

"I will wait for you to finish it then." Hikaru threw the tissue in the bin before getting another one and laying back on his bed. "I'm gonna wait for my nose to stop bleeding first."

"'Karu, I em so sorry about zat… eet ees just…"

"It's what, Pasha?" Hikaru asked.

"I em so scared of _Roditel_ zat zee nightmares just seem vreal." Pavel explained. "I em scared zat he vill take me avay from you."

"Hey, Pasha?"

"Da?"

"I wanted to know… when i… when I first asked you about him… I told you I wanted to report him." Hikaru regretted saying that when the blood seemed to drain from Pavel's face and Pavel's eyes welled with tears.

"He vill…"

"Kill you? Yes, you said that. Would he really kill you?" Hikaru sat up.

"He vill not kill me…Torture? Yes, but he vill not kill me." Pavel admitted.

"Why did you say he would? I'm not upset with you, I just want to know." Hikaru placed a reassuring hand on Pavel's shoulder.

"He vill not kill me, but he vill kill you. Zat ees vhy I vould not let you vreport him." Pavel sighed. "He threatened to kill vhoewer I tell or vhoewer turns him in, eef it got to zat point. I cannot let zat happen, 'Karu! I cannot lose you!"

"Shh. I'll be fine. It'll be ok."

"Da. I knov it vill if you're vith me." Pavel walked over to his bed and moved the PADD, sketchbook and pencils over to Hikaru's bed, where he continued to work on the sketch whilst Hikaru sat staring at the ceiling, waiting for his nose to stop bleeding.

3 hours later, Hikaru had fallen asleep and Pavel finally finished the drawing.

"'Karu?" Pavel spoke before he saw Hikaru. Hikaru was asleep on his side, facing Pavel, with his astronomy book discarded on the ground. Pavel assumed Hikaru had finished revising for the night and watched him draw instead. Pavel picked up the pad and put it beside Hikaru in the bed before pulling the covers over his boyfriend and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, 'Karu."


	5. Birthday & Father

**This one is basically the same chapter as the Johnlock boarding school one. Will try my best to make it different :)**

**StarTrekEnsignPavelChekov: Thank you so much! I love the idea of Chekov drawing Sulu. Thank you so much for your support, it really helps! :D**

**Feebleplatypus: Nah… the real life thing isn't working ;) Thank you, I only ever do 1,500 to 3,000 words per chapter, so I think it'll be awesome! I got big plans, but I'm trying not to make it too similar to the Johnlock one. I LOVE DRABBLE! :D**

**Nerdofall: Thank you so much! I will do my best :')**

**TheRussianWay: Tee hee! Thank you! I hope you didn't get caught ;)**

**Patrixs: Thank you! You are awesome! :D**

**I AM IN NO WAY HOMOPHOPIC AND I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS. ANY OFFENCE CAUSED IS UNINTENTIONAL!**

**Some bad language and more mentions of child abuse.**

**Enjoy:**

"Hey, Pavel? Wake up." Hikaru laughed as he shook Pavel awake, only for the teen to throw the cover over his head. For the first few weeks, waking Pavel up was something Hikaru had wanted to avoid, only because when Pavel _did_ get woken up, he would apologise and raise his arms to protect him as he began to cry. It broke Hikaru's heart to know someone would do something like that to Pavel. Now that Pavel knew it was alright and that Hikaru wouldn't hurt him, he was becoming more and more like the teenager he should have been. Hikaru hated Pavel's father for taking away Pavel's childhood, but Hikaru was glad Pavel was behaving like a teenager.

"Come on, Pav!" Hikaru laughed. When Pavel didn't reply, Hikaru smirked and leapt on Pavel's bed. Pavel cried out and started laughing as he turned to face Hikaru. "Hey gorgeous." Hikaru chuckled, kissing Pavel's forehead. Pavel blushed.

"Hey." Pavel smiled.

"I woke up this morning," Hikaru smiled, "And the first thing I saw was that drawing. It's brilliant."

"Zank you." Pavel giggled. "Vhat are ve doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking… we could celebrate your birthday in my _secret_ garden."

"My… birthday? Ees zat today?" Pavel asked.

"Yep." Hikaru didn't ask Pavel why he didn't know his own birthday. He assumed his father had something to do with that and he didn't want Pavel to think of that man today. "So, you want to go down and get breakfast?"

"Da, sure. I vill go get changed."

Half an hour later, Pavel and Hikaru were sat in the canteen with Spock and Kirk.

"Happy birthday, Pavel." Kirk smiled, eating a mouthful of bacon.

"Zank you. I appreciate eet." Pavel smiled, not actually touching the food on his plate.

"I have some news." Kirk grinned, taking hold of Spock's hand. "Me and Spock are boyfriends."

"Oh, I em so happy for you tvo!" Pavel smiled. "Me and 'Karu are also boyfriends."

"I knew it!" Kirk laughed. "I knew it from day 1 when you protected Pavel from those boys."

"I believe he means congratulations." Spock spoke up.

"Thanks." Hikaru smirked. "Pasha?" Hikaru turned to the young Russian. "Eat." Hikaru pointed to Pavel's plate with his fork. "Please?"

"I… Nyet… I… I do not…" Pavel began to panic.

"Shh. It's alright. Hikaru grabbed Pavel's hand and gently rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of Pavel's hand. "Sorry. Just… eat a little bit."

"Eat something from my plate if you want." Kirk offered. Pavel shook his head.

"Wait here." Hikaru smiled and went to find some other food for Pavel.

"I wouldn't take you for an anorexic person, Pavel." Kirk frowned.

"I em not so much anorexic… just not hungry." Pavel explained. Hikaru ran back with a small bowl of berries.

"Here you go. Try to eat these." Hikaru smiled, kissing Pavel's forehead as he placed the bowl in front of him before sitting down.

"Da, zank you, 'Karu." Pavel smiled back, putting a strawberry in his mouth.

After breakfast, Hikaru took Pavel outside and around the back of the academy. There was a fairly large garden, surrounded by bushes and flowers with a large tree, a swing made of rope and wood, a bench and a shelter made of sticks.

"I used to come down here all the time, before you arrived. I used to sit in the shelter when it rained and study. It's fun in the winter. I'll have to bring you down once it snows.

"Eet vill be Christmas term by zen. You vill not be here. You'll be vith your family." Pavel reminded him.

"Who said I was going to my family for Christmas?" Hikaru smiled.

"You… Vhy not?! Zey are your family!"

"I am _not_ leaving you here on your own. I've celebrated every Christmas with them… I'm sure they won't mind if I stay here with you." Hikaru took the large backpack off his back and smiled. "You are stuck with me this Christmas."

"I em glad. Zank you, 'Karu." Pavel smiled. "My sketch book ees een your bag, 'Karu." Pavel told him as Hikaru pulled out a picnic rug from the bag and spread it out on the ground. "Vhat's zis?" Pavel asked.

"I picked some stuff up when I went shopping yesterday. We're gonna have a picnic, just the two of us."

"Oh, 'Karu!" Pavel laughed as he threw his arms around Hikaru. Hikaru held him tight. "Vhat's vrong?" Pavel asked, pulling away. Hikaru immediately pulled him closer again.

"Nothing. I just… I feel happier than I've ever been." Hikaru replied. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes until Hikaru pulled away. "I've got you a present. Well, a few presents, plus some from the others. The lads all grouped up and got you something."

"You did not hawe to, 'Karu."

"Oh yes I did. Sit down next to me." Hikaru sat on the blanket and leant back against the tree. Pavel sat beside him, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "Here." Hikaru pulled a large rectangle shaped present, wrapped in paper, out of the bag and handed it to Pavel. "This isn't the main present, but I couldn't help it when I saw it." Hikaru smiled as Pavel tore the paper off and he smiled when he saw what it was.

It was an A4 sketchpad and an A5 notebook with a black leather cover and loads of pages. In the middle of each leather cover, was 'Pavel Chekov' written in gold, loopy letters. On the left of each book, there was a small, gold padlock keeping each book locked.

"They've got 250 pages, I think it was, in each book, and there are two keys for each book. I've got them here." Hikaru explained handing one of each key to Pavel. "I want to keep these two, just in my top draw so if you lose one or one breaks, I've got the spare ones."

"Zank you, 'Karu!" Pavel laughed. "Zese are amazing!" Spock, Kirk, Scotty and Leonard had grouped up and bought Pavel an MP3 player, which Pavel loved because he'd never had one before. Hikaru spent a while showing Pavel how to use it and told him he'd use his laptop to put more music on it later. Carol and Uhura had gotten Pavel some artist pencils and some stationary, which Pavel also loved.

"I have one more thing." Hikaru told him, handing Pavel a small, blue, cardboard box. Pavel opened it and gasped. It was a white gold locket in the shape of a heart with a small sapphire star in the centre. "Here," Hikaru smiled, taking the locket out the box and opening it. Pavel was speechless. "It's got two photos in it. One is that picture you have as your wallpaper on your PADD and your phone. The second one is that one of me that you 'adore' so much." Hikaru explained.

The first photo was Hikaru and Pavel in the canteen. Hikaru had got Kirk to take a photo so that Pavel had something to draw. In the photo, Hikaru and Pavel were holding hands and leaning against each other. Hikaru had two fingers behind Pavel's head, making bunny ears. Pavel was wearing one of his rare genuine smiles that he only wore around Hikaru.

The second photo was a photo of Hikaru was one Pavel had taken during a hyper phase after the two boys had drunken two cups of coffee each. It was a top half shot of Hikaru with a navy background. His left hand was rested on his right arm and he held a red rose in his right hand, which was lifted up to the side of his face. Hikaru wore a warm smile and the photo had immediately become Pavel's favourite.

"And look at this." Hikaru smiled as he pulled out a similar blue box and opened it. "I got a locket too, with an amber star. I thought the sapphire one matched your eyes." Pavel sat, mouth agape and still speechless, and closed his locket, looking at the sapphire closely. It was beautiful and it shimmered in the sun. "Look, I got the picture of us in mine," Hikaru opened his locket and showed Pavel. "And I used that picture that I took of you that same night."

In Hikaru's photo of Pavel, Pavel was stood in a similar position to Hikaru: a top half shot with his right hand on his left arm and a white rose up by his face. He also wore a warm smile.

"'Karu…" Pavel didn't know what to say. "Zis… zis is beautiful. It must hawe cost a fortune!" Pavel realised as he said it.

"I don't care. It's your day. I wanted it to be special." Hikaru assured him. "Turn it over." Hikaru motioned to the locket. Pavel did as he was told. On the back of the pendent, 'My dearest Pasha Xx' was engraved in loopy silvery writing. Pavel's eyes began to well up. "Pasha? What's wrong?" Hikaru placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder. Pavel threw his arms around Hikaru's neck and laughed, hugging him tight.

"I lowe you, 'Karu!" Pavel cried happily. Hikaru laughed and held Pavel equally as tight.

"I love you, too." Both Hikaru and Pavel realised that was the first time they had told each other that they loved each other. "By the way, the way you say 'lowe' is adorable. Don't listen to what others say about your accent. I think it's damned cute." Hikaru chuckled and pulled away. "Let's put the lockets on at the same time." Hikaru suggested.

"Da. Okay. I vill put yours on you and you put mine on me." Pavel smiled. Both boys simultaneously put the lockets on each other before they both started laughing. "Ve are so sentimental." Pavel giggled.

"One last thing." Hikaru smiled, reaching into the bag. "I didn't wrap this one because it was a nightmare. Catch!" Hikaru threw something a Pavel. Pavel caught it and looked to see what it was. It was a large beanie dog with big brown eyes and fluffy fur. The dog itself was incredibly floppy. "I don't really know why I got that of all things, but it looked like you'd need one." Hikaru explained, taking the dog and nuzzling the beanies head against Pavel's nose.

"Eet ees perfect. Zank you 'Karu. I hawe newer had vone of zese before." Pavel took the beanie dog from Hikaru and balanced it on his lovers head. "Father newer…"

"No. Today is not about him. It's about you, and it's about us. Don't think about him." Hikaru shook the dog off his head and handed it back to Pavel.

"Da."

Hikaru and Pavel spent 6 hours in the garden having their picnic, playing, taking photos, talking about anything that wasn't related to Pavel's father, throwing the beaning dog back and forth and cuddling. All in all, Pavel had been the happiest Hikaru had ever seen him, and that was all that mattered. Hikaru had bought a bunch of cupcakes and Hikaru had managed to make a tower of 5 cupcakes in his head, so Pavel had taken a photo on his PADD and decided to draw it, after he'd stopped giggling.

They were just packing up, when a rustling sound was heard in the bushes. Pavel turned to Hikaru.

"Don't worry. That's probably Misty. She's a stray cat, been coming here a while. I look after her." Hikaru explained, reaching into his bag and pulling out a pouch of wet cat food. "She likes this." Hikaru smiled, opening the packet. 'Misty' leapt out the bushes. She was an all-black cat with a white star shaped tuft of fur on one side. She bounded over playfully to Pavel, jumping into his lap.

"Well, she's never done that with me before." Hikaru chuckled. "I guess you're just special."

"Vait, vhere ees my old sketchbook?" Pavel asked as he stroked the cats head.

"In my bag." Hikaru replied, pulling said book out the bag and handing it over. Pavel put it on the floor and turned the pages frantically before finally stopping at one drawing in particular.

"Zis ees Alisa!" Pavel laughed as the cat licked his face. "She ees aliwe!"

"Wait, that's your kitten? From when you were 6? How can you tell? It's been 8 years!" Hikaru emptied the packet of cat food on the ground for the cat, but she didn't move.

"Vone, she recognised me. Tvo, she has ze leetle vhite star. I used to call it my vishing star. Look, eet ees in ze sketch. Three, ze scar on ze back of her head."

"I wondered what that was… how'd she get it?" Hikaru asked.

"I vill tell you anozer time." Pavel hugged the cat close. "I eem so glad you are safe! _Roditel _vas a mean, ewil man, da?" Pavel spoke softly to the cat, who licked his face in return. "I lowe you, Alisa." Pavel put the cat down and watched as she ate. "I em so glad you hawe been looking after her for me."

"Me too. It didn't even occur to me when I saw the picture." Hikaru admitted.

"Da, vell. Ken ve… keep her?"

"It's your birthday. We'll keep her in the dorm, but we'll have to be careful that we're not seen." Hikaru smirked, picking up the cat.

They made it back to the dorm without arousing suspicion. Hikaru was now sat on his bed with his back leaning against the wall and Pavel in his arms. Pavel was resting his back against Hikaru's chest, drawing a new photo of Hikaru with Alisa sitting in his lap.

"I'm glad you found your family." Hikaru kissed Pavel's cheek as he worked on his drawing.

"Da, as em I." Pavel shot a glance at the cat, who was curled up on the end of Pavel's bed. "Zank you… for today. Eet vas ze best day ewer!"

"Well, anything for my sweet little Pasha." Hikaru smiled.

"You are ze best person in ze vorld, you knov zat, da?"

"Yeah, I know." Hikaru chuckled. "Best person after you." He added.

"Nyet, I do not zink za-" Pavel was cut off by a ringing in his bedside table. Putting the sketchbook to the side, he got up and opened his draw, pulling out his old cell phone. He didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

_You ran away from me. _

Pavel almost dropped the phone in shock. He put his finger to his lips to tell Hikaru to keep quiet and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello _Roditel._"

_Don't 'hello Roditel' me! Are you alone?_

"D…Da, _Roditel_."

_Whatever. Am I right in thinking it is your birthday today?_

"Da. I em 15, _Roditel_."

_I don't care how old you are. Why can't you speak properly? After all this time?_

"Eet ees my accent. I cannot help eet, _Roditel_."

_Well, you'd better fix it before Christmas break. Anyway, this birthday of yours. You're not special, so it's not a special day. Right?_

"Da, _Roditel_."

_And a birthday is to celebrate someone's birth, is it not?_

"Da, _Roditel_."

_Who in their right minds would want to celebrate your birth?_

"''Karu vould…" Pavel muttered.

_What did you say? _

"No-one vould."

_And why is that?_

"Because I em a meesfeet in ze vorld and I hawe no vreason to celebrvate my exeestence."

_Good boy. I hope no-one knows about me. You know what I'll do to you._

"No vone knovs, do not vorry, _Roditel_."

_Don't tell me not to worry. I would slap you if I could right now._

Hikaru saw Pavel wince.

"I em sorry, _Roditel_."

_You'd better be, because you're gonna get it when I pick you up._

"P… peek me up?! _Roditel_, you cannot do zat!"

_Don't you DARE tell me what I can and cannot do! I assume you've run away to Starfleet. It's been long enough, I'm picking you up tomorrow, 12 o'clock. You are going to pay for running away from me like that! I'll be amazed if you're still alive after._

Pavel whimpered slightly.

_GROW UP you pathetic excuse of a child!_

Pavel tried to keep calm, but he fail miserably and started crying. Hikaru snapped, stormed over and snatched the phone.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hikaru roared down the phone.

_Who the hell are you? What has that little bastard told you?!_

"Absolutly nothing. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

_I'm his father! Pavel! YOU ARE F***ING DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME!_

"You bastard!" Hikaru shouted

_You should watch your language. If Pavel picks any of that up, I'll punish him and it'll be your fault._

"…"

_I think I'll punish him anyway. Serves him right for tell you about me. Oh, and believe me when I say: You are BOTH dead!_

"_Roditel_! Stop eet! He has done nozing vrong, leawe him alone!" Pavel took the phone back.

_You seem awfully close to this boy. Who is he?_

"He ees my boyfriend." Pavel replied confidently.

_Your what! You most certainly aren't gay!_

"Da, I em. I lowe him and he lowes me."

_No-one could ever love you. OI! BOYFRIEND!_

"What?" Hikaru asked.

_Say your goodbyes, because he's coming with me tomorrow, and then you are dead. I won't even give him the pleasure of joining you in the afterlife._

"_Roditel_, stop eet! You are such a dvrama qwveen!" Pavel regretted saying that as soon as he had.

_You are going to regret that tomorrow!_ And he hung up. Pavel didn't know what to do and he knees buckled beneath him. Hikaru caught him before he hit the ground.

"Right, I'm reporting him and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me." Hikaru held out his hand and took the phone, throwing it to the side, then took Pavel's hand and pulled him out the dorm, down the corridor and to Kirk, Spock and McCoy's dorm. Hikaru pounded on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." Kirk shouted, opening the door. Hikaru stormed past and sat Pavel down on one of the beds.

"It'll be alright, Pavel." Hikaru assured him as he opened up Kirk's laptop and prepared an e-mail for Admiral Roddenberry and Admiral Abrams (Head and deputy head teachers). Pavel burst into tears. McCoy moved beside the young Russian and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, letting the boy rest his head against his shoulder.

"What's your dads name?" Hikaru asked.

"R… Rurik." Pavel sobbed. "He has a different surname… he… didn't vant eet to be ze same as mine… Eet ees Yegorov"

Hikeru typed the email.

_Admirals Roddenbury and Abrams,_

_ A few weeks ago, you brought Cadet Pavel Chekov to my dorm and told me he didn't say anything about his background to you. Well, his mother died in a car accident and his father blames Pavel for it. Pavel has been abused by his father since he was seven. Me and Pavel received a phone call from him on Pavel's phone, threatening to take Pavel away tomorrow, to beat him and to kill us both._

_His name is Rurik Yegorov. He changed his surname because he wants nothing to do with Pavel. For Pavel's safety, I beg you to help him. Don't let his father take him tomorrow. I promised Pavel I'd keep him safe, and I'm afraid this is way too much for me to take on my own. I can't handle this by myself._

_please help,_

_Cadet Hikaru Sulu_

**Longer chapter today. I hate Rurik so much... sick, evil man... oh, wait. I made him... does that make me a sick, evil person? :'( I'm not really, i swear! Anyway, please review :)**


	6. Support and Security (V SHORT!)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok, so… I understand EVERYONE hates Ruriks guts. That's good! I'm glad you all hate him for hurting our Pasha and I'm glad you all want to kill him by hitting him with a truck, which is on fire, which drives of a cliff, which blows up in mid-air, which falls in the ocean, which is evil… anyway… you get the idea. I must warn you, you will hate him ten thousand times more in every chapter. I guarantee.**

**Enjoy:**

"I sent an email to the Admirals." Hikaru explained, sitting beside Pavel and gently laying the Russian down on the bed, so his head was resting in Hikaru's lap as Hikaru stroked Pavel's hair.

"Why? What happened? No-one ever emails them!" James exclaimed.

"On the contrary, you emailed them once. I believe you were drunk." Spock reminded him. Pavel sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Learned the hard way. Got expelled for a week for telling them they needed to add a pink lemonade swimming pool in the gym." James explained. Pavel giggled a little. Hikaru smiled at Kirk in thanks for trying to cheer Pavel up.

"What's goin' on?" A scottish voice called out. Everyone (except Pavel) turned to see Scotty walk out the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. "I'm only 'ere to use the shower. Mine broke."

"I'm not telling you if Pavel doesn't want me to." Hikaru replied. Pavel sniffed.

"Eet ees ok. He vill kill me anyvay…"

"Who's gonna kill ya?!" Leonard growled. "I'll kill 'im first!"

"His father's abusive." Hikaru sighed.

"Right, that man's dead!" James shouted.

"Aye, 'es a dead man!" Pavel winced and sobbed harder. Just then, the laptop showed an email alert.

"I'll get it." James moved across the room to view the email. "They want to see you immediately." Kirk told them. "Both of you."

"Ken you four come too?" Pavel asked, wiping his face.

"We'll come along, but if the admiral's want us out, then we're out, ok?" Leonard replied.

"Da."

Hikaru knocked on the door to the admiral's meeting room before entering.

"You wanted to see us?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, please, come in." a deep voice replied. The five of them walked in.

"Sirs, everyone here knows about the situation. Pavel wanted them to come with us… is this ok with you?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course. Sit." Admiral Roddenbury motioned to sit in the chairs around the meeting table. Everyone sat down, Leonard and Hikaru either side of Pavel, Scotty next to Leonard, James next to Hikaru and Spock next to James. "Pavel, is it true that your mother died, your father is abusive and you ran away from home?" Pavel reached over and gripped Hikaru's hand.

"Da."

"Is it also true that he is picking you up tomorrow at midday?" Admiral Abrams asked.

"Da."

"Ok, there are a few things we need to know." Admiral Roddenbury sighed. "I'm sorry but we _have _to talk about this."

"Da, I understand." Hikaru squeezed Pavel's hand re-assuringly.

"Ok, why did you get the phone call today?" Admiral Abrams shifted forwards.

"It ees my birthday, he vanted to tell me eet eesn't a special day because I em not special and no-vone vould celebrate my birth." Pavel replied sadly.

"Don't believe him, Pasha." Hikaru whispered.

"Ok, we did some research on Rurik Yegorov." Admiral Roddenbury informed them. "You have a _very_ good reason to be scared of him."

"Right, because the abuse isn't enough of a reason to be scared of him!" Hikaru shouted. Pavel squeezed his hand and Hikaru turned to Pavel. Pavel had tears in his eyes as he shook his head. "Sorry…" Hikaru muttered.

"Rurik Yegorov… is a criminal." Admiral Abrams explained. Everyone paled, Pavel whimpered.

"In what way?" Hikaru was scared to ask as he pulled Pavel close, rubbing his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"He's been accused of rape, torture, murder, robbery and a ransom." Admiral Roddenbury stated.

"Oh god!" Hikaru choked. Everyone exchanged glances at each other and gripped their lover's hands. Scotty was surprised when Leonard gripped his hand, but said nothing.

"There is no way we are letting him near any of you. For your own protection, you are all to stay in your dorms until security has him and hands him over to the police." Admiral Abrams assured all the boys.

"Da. Deed… deed he really do all zat?" Pavel asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Admiral Roddenbury sighed. "We'll have the academy secure overnight and tomorrow."

"Thank you, sirs." Pavel nodded.

**A very short chapter because I won't be able to update for a while… Sorry, school exams, birthday and real life all in my way…**


	7. Fear the Father

**Thank you everyone! I love you all!**

**I AM IN NO WAY HOMOPHOPIC AND I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS. ANY OFFENCE CAUSED IS UNINTENTIONAL!**

**More bad words and abuse (I apologise)**

**Enjoy:**

12 o'clock came far too quickly for the boys. At 11:30, Admiral Roddenbury and Admiral Abrams found Pavel, Hikaru, James, Spock, Scotty and Leonard in Hikaru and Pavel's dorm.

"Pavel, I understand you might not want to talk about this, but I need to know the extent of the abuse." Admiral Roddenbury turned to the young Russian.

"Da… em… it vas… physical veally." Pavel swallowed. "…And nearly… sexual…" he whispered.

"Pasha?!" Hikaru was shocked.

"I vran avay at zat point. He 'pvromised' ve vould hawe a 'good time' in ze ewening. I got scared an vran avay vhile he vas shopping…"

"With all due respect sir, let's kill the bastard!" Hikaru growled.

"Cadet Sulu, with all due repsect, stay out of this." Admiral Abrams retorted. Hikaru backed down.

"Pavel," Admiral Roddenbury put a hand on the young boys shoulder. "He's not going to take you. I promise."

"Da… zank you…"

Rurik arrived 30 minutes later, playing the innocent act. He made his way to the Admiral's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Admiral Roddenbury called. Rurik obeyed.

"Admiral, I'm here to sign Pavel Chekov out the academy." Rurik explained. Admiral Roddenbury and Admiral Abrams looked at each other.

"May we ask why?" Admiral Roddenbury asked.

"He shouldn't be here in the first place. Something happened at home, a family matter, and he ran away. I'm so glad I found him safe."

"Of course." Admiral Roddenbury nodded. "SECURITY!"

"What the…?" Rurik jumped as four armed officers blocked the door. "What's going on?"

"We know about the abuse you've inflicted on your son." Admiral Roddenbury stood. "We're not allowing you to take him."

"The little bastard!" Rurik snarled. "He's coming with me!" Rurik pulled something out his pocket, a Starfleet phaser, and fired at Admiral Roddenbury. Roddenbury cried out as he fell backward to the ground.

"Sir!" Admiral Abrams cried worriedly and helped the older man to stand. When they looked up, Rurik was gone and all four guards lay unconscious on the ground.

"It was only on stun. Get to the boys!" Admiral Roddenbury urged him. "I'll be fine. Go." Abrams nodded and ran.

"Vhat do you zink ees going to happen?" Pavel asked. Pavel and Hikaru were sat on Pavel's bed with Pavel's new sketchpad, which had Pavel's old sketches (Of his mother, Alisa and Hikaru) stored in a paper folder at the back of the book. Pavel was drawing the scene in front of him: Leonard playing with Alisa, dangling a piece of string as she sat there, jumping up at the string every so often. James and Spock were playing an 'illogical' game of hangman on James's PADD. James cheered when he won, which wasn't often. Scotty was watching Leonard with an interest.

"You will stay here with me, with us, and Rurik will go to jail." Hikaru nodded confidently. "It'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Rurik had just ran past the security officer he had knocked out earlier to get the phaser and was now looking at the electronic map.

"Locate Cadet Pavel Chekov." He growled. The computerised map showed him the way to Pavel's dorm. There were six dots in the room: One red, Pavel, and five blue. There were four blue dots outside the dorm too. "Perfect." He smirked.

"Hikaru, you got a transmission on your laptop." James muttered as if it didn't matter to him. Hikaru stood up and went to see what was going on.

_Interception failed. Rurik is armed. Be cautious. A.R._

"What's wrong?" Scotty asked.

"Nothing. Just something about my homework assignment." Hikaru thought about getting Pavel out the dorm and running, but they would be no match for Rurik. Suddenly, there were shouts, followed by the sound of weapons fire and screams from security officers. Everyone paled and moved closer to each other.

"He's here?" James sounded worried.

"D…Da…" Pavel stammered as his breathing quickened. Hikaru held his hand as more security obviously arrived, only to be shot.

"I love ya', Leonard." Scotty suddenly admitted. Leonard smiled and grabbed Scotty's hand.

"What a time to confess. You're such a drama queen." Leonard smirked. "I love ya', too."

"'Karu?" Pavel cried as someone, most likely Rurik, pounded on the door.

"It's alright. I won't let him take you." Hikaru promised. The door burst open and an angry looking Rurik stood in the door way. He eyed the six boys before fixing his gaze on Hikaru and Pavel. He quickly adjusted his phaser.

"This is set to kill!" he warned, pointing the weapon at Hikaru. "You come with me now and you little friend, I'm assuming this little twat is your boyfriend, won't die."

"Pasha… it's ok." Hikaru pushed Pavel behind him. James put a hand on Pavel shoulder.

"Nyet! 'Karu!"

"Right, you asked for it!" Rurik aimed the phaser.

"NYET! _Roditel_!" Pavel stepped forward, pushing Hikaru out the way. "I vill go vith you."

"Pasha! No!" Hikaru cried.

"Right then," Rurik smirked, gripping Pavel's wrist and slapping his face hard. Hikaru winced and tried to control himself. "I'm glad you see it my way." Rurik snarled. As he pulled Pavel down the corridor, Hikaru ran out, snatched a phaser from an unconscious security officer's belt and aimed it at Rurik's leg before firing. Rurik cried out as he released his grip on Pavel and fell to the ground. Pavel pushed himself away, hitting his head on a wall in panic as he did so.

"Pavel!" Hikaru gripped the phaser and ran to Pavel, pulling him back a few meters. Pavel burst into tears and buried his face in Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru held him close in a tight embrace, just as Admiral Abrams turned the corner with a group of officers.

"Took your time." Leonard growled.

"Aye." Scotty agreed.

"What the…? What happened?!" he asked. Hikaru stared at Rurik as if he could stop his heart in the blink of an eye.

"He tried to take Pavel." Hikaru deadpanned.

"…and kill Hikaru." James added.

"He also struck Cadet Pavel." Spock pointed out.

"Just… get him out of here." Pavel sobbed.

"You heard him." Abrams turned to the officers, who immediately dragged the screaming man away. "Are you boys ok?"

"We're fine." James replied, and then looked over to Hikaru and Pavel. Hikaru was whispering words of comfort to Pavel, who was sobbing into his shoulder. "They aren't though."

"Permission to take Pavel to the sick-bay." Hikaru asked.

"Granted." Abrams nodded before watching the two boys walking down the corridor.

**Not the best ending ever… was slightly rushed, but hopefully it was good enough for you. :) We will learn more about Hikaru, Pavel and Roddenbury's conditions in the next chapter.**


	8. Romantic Recovery

**Thank you so much and I'm so sorry I made you all wait (Especially you, StarTrekEnsignPavelChekov) but it's ok now, because I updated :) Btw, Guess who got an iPod 5 for her birthday? I did! I can write on the go now, however ios 7.0.2 is really bad…**

**Bad words alert and lots of fluff. Just a recovery chapter really…**

**Enjoy:**

"Admiral, sir, ya shoulda get ya self ta sickbay." Scotty told Admiral Roddenbury as Admiral Abrams picked him up off the floor of his office and steadied him, one arm around Roddenbury's waist and Roddenbury's arm over Abrams shoulders. After Hikaru and Pavel had gone to sickbay, everyone had followed Admiral Abrams to Admiral Roddenbury's office, where they had found the man sat on the ground and leaning heavily against his desk, clutching his chest.

"You know, cadet, I think you're right." Admiral Roddenbury groaned. "Abrams, if you wouldn't mind, could you help me down there?"

"Of course, sir." Admiral Abrams smiled as he helped the Roddenbury down the corridor, followed by the children, who wanted to make sure everyone would be alright.

When they entered the sickbay, two nurses took Admiral Roddenbury to one of the bio beds, followed by Abrams. They first thing anyone saw was Hikaru and Pavel sat on one of the bio beds. The thing that shocked them was the fact Hikaru was sobbing into Pavel's shoulder and Pavel was doing the comforting.

"Eet ees ok, 'Karu. I em ok." Pavel whispered, kissing Hikaru's forehead. "Zat vas a wery brawe thing you did, vith ze phaser." Pavel smiled. Hikaru sniffed.

"I was so close to losing you, Pasha."

"I was tvrying to keep you safe, Hika!" Pavel tried desperately to calm his lover down:

"Hika?" Hikaru blushed slightly, which overjoyed Pavel because he couldn't remember the last time Hikaru blushed. Had he ever blushed? "Is that my new pet name?"

"Nyet, your second pet name." Pavel smiled.

"Thanks... I'm just glad you're safe, Pasha." Hikaru wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"Da, and I em glad you also are safe." Pavel kissed Hikaru's cheek.

"Uh... Leonard? Wha' do ya think ya doin'?" Scotty asked as Leonard strode across the room and picked up a silver looking tool from the nurses tray before standing next to Scotty again. "I really don' think ya should be playin' wi' that."

"I know what 'm doing, Montgomery. It's a dermal regenerator, one of the more simple to use medical devices. It'll heal any cuts, bruises or burns." Leonard explained.

"Wha' do ya need that for?" Scotty asked.

"Your arm where that damned cat scratched ya." Leonard pulled Scotty's sleeve up and started it run the dermal regenerator over the large scratch marks.

"Ya noticed?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah." Was his reply. "There. All done." Leonard put the dermal regenerator back on the tray and admired his handy work. He gripped Montgomery's wrist and kissed where the scratches had once been. When he looked up, Scotty was red as a beet root.

"Tha... Thank ya... Doc." Scotty stammered in surprise.

"Ya welcome." Leonard smirked. "Doc? What's that about?"

"Pet name..." Scotty muttered.

"I like it. Thanks, Monty." Leonard patted Scotty's shoulder. Scotty blushed harder and almost melted there and then.

"Hey guys," James walked awkwardly over to Hikaru and Pavel. "How're you two holding up?"

"I em fine. 'Karu ees not though. Ken you stay here vith heem? I need to go and get somezing." Pavel asked.

"Course, Pav." James replied, pulling the young Russian into a hug. "You sure you're ok?"

"Da, I em sure. I hawe liwed vith zat man for years-" Hikaru interrupted him.

"And that's why I'm worried! For years, he... He did stuff to you... And..." Pavel pulled away from the hug, walked over and shook Hikaru by the shoulders.

"'Karu! I em ok, I pvromise! He vill be locked avay for many years and ve shall newer see him again! Ok?!" Pavel put his hand to Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru leaned into the touch, nuzzling against Pavel's hand. Pavel smiled. "I vill be back." Pavel turned and walked out the room. James walked over to Hikaru.

"It'll be alright. The kid needs you to be strong for him. yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah… course he does."

"And if I've learned anything, it's something my father's said. He said that there are tough situations in Starfleet and we need to be able to stay in control, not get emotionally compromised. Now, I'm not telling you to turn into a psychopath or stop caring for Pavel, I'm just saying… basically… shit happens and sometimes, people can't stop the situation. People _will_ be hurt, but the situation will only get better if we're all focused and we all do our best."

"We? You started off saying people, then you said we." Hikaru looked confused.

"Well, we all need to… be at our best… somewhen." Kirk stuttered.

"No, this is something else, isn't it?" Hikaru smiled.

"We'll, would it sound crazy… if I want us all to be on the same starship?" Kirk muttered.

"Not at all."

"Good, because I keep having these dreams. We're on a long mission, few years long, and we're all on the bridge. You and Pavel sit up front, Uhura and Spock are at their own stations, Scotty and McCoy wander around sometimes, but McCoy's usually in sickbay and Scotty in engineering. Scotty has an obsession with the ship. Is this really not crazy?"

"Nyet," a voice came from behind. "I zink zat ees hov I vould vant eet to be in ze future." Pavel beamed and sat down beside Hikaru, holding out his MP3 player an headphones. "Leesten to zis." Pavel took one headphone and put it in his ear as Hikaru put the other one in. he recognised the song immediately, All About Us by TATU. Pavel was always listening to old songs from the 20th century.

**_They say, They don't trust, You, me, we, us,_**

**_ So we'll fall, If we must, Cause it's you, me,_**

**_And it's all about, It's all about,_**

**_It's all about us, It's all about, All about us_**

**_ There's a thing that they can't touch_**

**_ 'Cause ya know, It's all about us, _**

Hikaru listened as Pavel began to absentmindedly sing the chorus and smiled. Pavel had an exemplary singing voice, almost as good as his art. Whenever Pavel was alone in the dorm, he would sing. Hikaru would stand outside the dorm and listen to Pavel sing for a while before entering. He'd never spoken to Pavel about his singing, worried that Rurik may have had something to do with the fact Pavel never sang in front of anyone. Hikaru decided to join in on the singing.

**_It's all about, all about us, all about us_**

**_ We'll run away if we must, 'Cause ya know_**

**_ It's all about us, It's all about love,_**

**_In you I can trust, It's all about us_**

Hikaru looked at Pavel. The young Russian looked completely at peace, singing along to the lyrics with his eyes closed, head bobbing to the music.

**_If they hurt you, They hurt me too_**

**_ So we'll rise up, Won't stop_**

**_ And it's all about, It's all about_**

**_It's all about us,_**

"Boys!" Admiral Abrams shouted as he took the headphones out. Both the boys looked up at the admiral.

"Yes, sir?" Hikaru asked.

"We need to discuss the cat." The admiral sighed.

"Sir, she ees my keeten from vhen I vas leetle. She ees my responsinility, so Hikaru has nothing to do vith eet."

"Sir?" every turned to see Spock, stood with his hands behind his back and standing tall with an eyebrow raised. "If I might point out, this cat is the only family Pavel has left and will help Pavel with his emotional state." Spock stated.

"With all due respect sir, she's not getting in the way of anything and both Pavel and the cat need each other." Kirk pointed out.

"And Pavel's been so much better since he's got her back." Hikaru added.

"Right. Due to your situation, Pavel, I am _only _allowing this if she stays in the dorm at all times and if no-one else finds out about her." Abrams warned. "And I have a thing for cats, so I will probably drop by some when to see her."

"Da! Zank you, admiral! Zank you!" Pavel laughed.

"We never had this talk, alright?" the admiral smiled.

"Vhat talk?"

"Good lad." Abrams ptted Pavel's shoulder and went to where admiral Roddenbury was being patched up.

"Hika?" Pavel poked his boyfriends shoulder.

"Yes, Pasha?"

"I lowe you."

"I love you too." Hikaru smiled, lifting a hand to Pavel's check and pulling him closer for a kiss. Scotty turned to Leonard.

"Ya know, ya very good with th' dermal thingy." Scotty attemoted to flirt. Leonard laughed.

"You're a useless flirter, ya know that?" he wrapped his arms around Scotty's neck.

"Wha' if I told ya I were to never eat apples again?" Scotty grinned, wrapping his arms around Leonard's waist.

"And why is that?" Leonard asked.

"Because I don't wan' ta keep th' doctor away." Scotty smiled.

"Well, you're getting better." Leonard laughed, pulling Scotty closer and kissing him passionately.

Kirk turned to Spock.

"Shall we?" Kirk asked.

"It seems only logical." Spock deadpanned and lifted two fingers. Kirk placed his two fingers over Spock's in a Vulcan kiss and brought him into a human kiss. Admiral Roddenbury turned to Admiral Abrams.

"You'd better not kiss me." Roddenbury warned.

"No, sir." Abrams replied flatly.

"Admirals, with your permission, we'd like to go back to the dorm." Hikaru asked.

"Fine by me. I see no more threats. I'll make tomorrow a free day, after all the action." Admiral Roddenbury smiled.

"Thank you, sirs. Get well soon." Hikaru smiled back and led everyone back to the dorm.

**Fluffy chapter! More will be updated asap, but I have a ton of GCSE's and stuff, so might be sometime next week. Sorry. Please review :)**


	9. New News - Really long one!

**Love all my readers/reviewers/favouriters/followers/etc. You are all amazing!**

**If you don't know what Kal-Toh is, it's a Vulcan skill game from star trek voyager, so just Wikipedia it or guess what it is ;)**

**t.a.T.u isn't Pavel's favourite singers in star trek, but it is in this fic because my favourite singers are t.a.T.u and basically every song reminds me of them. :)**

**Enjoy:**

Everyone was sat in a circle on the floor with a game in the middle of them. Spock had brought the game in from his and Kirk's dorm. He explained it was called Kal-Toh, and was a game of skill where it's not about striving for balance, but about finding the seeds of order even in the midst of profound chaos. The aim of the game was to stack a pile of silver holographic rods on a panel, which would change the shape every go. If a rod is placed in the right place, it makes a large 3d shape, an icosidodecahedron. No-one really knew how to play, apart from Spock, so they were all placing the silver sticks in random places, hoping they would get lucky.

Hikaru was busy, tying away at the computer, claiming to send an email. Pavel sat on the floor with his back to Hikaru's chair and holding Hikaru's hand from there. Kirk was sat with Spock, holding hands on top of Kirk's knee. Spock blushed light green. Scotty had Leonard in his arms, Scotty's arms around Leonard's waist and Leonard's hands holding Scotty's, both boys looking equally bored.

"Hurry up, you green blooded hob-goblin." Leonard muttered. Scotty ran soothing circles over the back of Leonard's hands with his thumb.

"He's gonna take ages, Leo." Scotty sighed. "Just give up."

"No way! I'm the one winnin' 'ere." Leonard exclaimed. Just then, Spock put down his rod. The bundle turned into an icosidodecahedron.

"Kal-Toh." Spock raised an eyebrow as Chekov giggled and Scotty smirked.

"Yeah, well… um… hey, you want a sandwich?" Leonard asked Scotty.

"Ya sore loser!" Scotty laughed.

"Sandwich, or _no_ sandwich?" Leonard asked again. This time, Scotty said yes and both boys used the dorm replicator to replicate sandwiches for everyone.

"Sent." Hikaru announced suddenly, standing and pulling Pavel up from the floor before sitting closer to the Kal-Toh game. "Hey, this looks lame."

"Eet ees. Spock alvays vins. I vas just about to do some draving, eef you vanted to watch." Pavel smiled. "I em quitting ze game."

"Sure, what are you drawing now?" Hikaru asked as he sat on the ground. Pavel sat down on Hikaru's lap, opening his new sketchbook and showing Hikaru the drawings.

"Leonard and Scotty. I stuck ze old dravings in zis book, so I got ze sketches of mother, Alisa and ze sketches of you." Pavel showed him the old sketches that he'd cut out of his old book and stuck in his new one. "Vould you like to see the nev vones?"

"Of course! I love your sketches." Hikaru grinned, resting his head on Pavel's shoulder. "Show me, please."

"Da, ok." Pavel smiled and turned the page. The net drawing was on Hikaru, the same one in his locket where Hikaru had his left hand rested on his right arm and holding a red rose in his right hand, lifted up to the side of his face. The rose was coloured in red.

"That looks great, Pasha." Hikaru kissed Pavel's cheek. Pavel giggled and turned the page. Another sketch of Hikaru, with a tower of 5 cupcakes on his head from Pavel's birthday. Hikaru laughed. "Now isn't that a pretty picture?" Hikaru joked.

"You look beautiful." Pavel smiled.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Hikaru chuckled. Pavel turned the page. Another Hikaru sketch. Hikaru was sat on the floor with Alisa sitting in his lap. "How many drawing do you have that aren't of me?"

"Vhy? Do you not like me draving you?" Pavel asked.

"No! no, I didn't mean it like that!" Hikaru panicked. "I love it when you draw me! I was just making a joke that y-"

"Hey, Hika!" Pavel interrupted. "Eet ees ok. I understand." Pavel kissed Hikaru's forehead. "I lowe you."

"I love you too." Hikaru replied, turning the page. It was of Spock and James. The two boys were sat in the canteen with their hands together in a Vulcan kiss while they looked at each other lovingly. Hikaru smiled, turning the page again. The next photo was of Leonard dangling a piece of string as Alisa sat there, looking at it. Hikaru loved looking at Pavel's sketches. Suddenly, the laptop made an email alert. "I'll be one moment." Hikaru got up and walked over to the laptop.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Hikaru punched the air in excitement. Whatever the email was had obviously made him very happy.

"Vhat ees eet?" Pavel asked, putting the book to the side and reading Hikaru's email.

_Hikaru,_

_Thank you for your suggestion. I have spoken to Admiral Roddenbury about the art club and we have decided we will start the club on Monday after sessions. If people turn up, it could be a permanent thing. For now, it will be temporary._

_Admiral Abrams_

"Hika?" Pavel breathed.

"I asked the Admirals to start an art class for you. I know how much you love drawing, and I'll go with you, even if my drawing skills aren't gre-"

"'Karu!" Pavel laughed and hugged Hikaru tightly. "Zank you, 'Karu!"

"Anything for you, Pasha." Hikaru chuckled, ruffling the young Russians hair.

"What going on?" James asked from where he was sat on the floor with Spock.

"'Karu started an art club on Mondays." Pavel explained, pulling away from the hug.

"Cool. I'll go." James smiled. "Spock, you wanna go?"

"Art is illogical." Spock deadpanned.

"Not vreally. Art ees a vay to expess feelings and emotions."

"I will go, but only because James is going." Spock replied, putting down a metal rod. The Kal-Toh rods re-arranged themselves.

"I'll go!" Scotty spoke up. "Aye, I may not be tha greatest artist in tha world, but I'll give it a go." Scotty smiled.

"I may as well go too." Leonard mumbled. "If ya all going, I better go too."

"Ya only going coz I am." Scotty laughed, kissing the top of Leonard's head.

"Yeah, maybe I am." Leonard smiled.

"Well then, we're all going. That's awesome!" Hikaru smiled. Pavel giggled.

"I em going to log you off ze computer, 'Karu. I vant to check my emails." Pavel moved over to the computer, logging Hikaru out and logging in his emails. Hikaru watched as Scotty put down a rod on the Kal-Toh base. The rods re-arranged themselves to make an icosidodecahedron.

"Kal-Toh!" Scotty shouted, obviously surprised that he'd outsmarted the Vulcan. Leonard laughed and kissed his boyfriends hand, whispering 'well done'.

"Woah! You beat Spock!" James exclaimed. Spock remained silent.

"Did you see that, Pavel?" Hikaru asked, turning to the Russian. Pavel had his head in his hands, sniffing slightly. "Pasha?" Hikaru asked, kneeling besides Pavel and taking Pavel's hands in his. He was shocked when he saw Pavel crying, trying to wipe away the tears so Hikaru couldn't see, but he had seen. "Pasha? What's wrong?" he asked, gently wiping tears away from Pavel's cheeks. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and watched the two boys in concern.

"Are you alrigth, lad?" Scotty asked, getting up and hovering by the two boys. Leonard looked on in concern.

"Eet ees stupid." Pavel sniffed.

"Hey, nothing is stupid if it's made my little Pasha upset." Hikaru soothed. "What's wrong?"

"Email…" Pavel whimpered. Hikaru stood and turned to the computer, reading the email.

_'Hey, Pav! Why didn't you tell us your dad was beating you up? We would have helped him!' _

Hikaru was furious. He turned to Pavel.

"Pasha, it's perfectly ok to get upset about this. Try to ignore it, sweetheart." Hikaru put his hand to Pavel's cheek and Pavel leaned into the touch.

"Zere are more." Pavel sighed, pulling away and turning to his emails. He let Hikaru scroll through them.

_'Watch your back, jailbait.'_

_'Our academy was so much better before you arrived!'_

_'Do you know how much Hikaru was paid to go out with you? I do.'_

_'Hey, look what I got! videofile I'm emailing this to everyone!'_

"Can… can I look at the video?" Hikaru asked, the cursor hovering over the link. Pavel nodded. Scotty walked over and wrapped an arm around Pavel's shoulders.

"Am I alright ta look too, laddie?"

"Da. I… I trust you tvo." Pavel sniffed. "Though I em amazed you hawe not seen eet alvready." Hikaru was going to ask what he meant but decided to just watch the video. Hesitantly, he clicked on the file.

The email screen closed and a video file loaded on the screen. A poor quality video of Pavel being pushed against the wall by one of three boys was shown. Hikaru was frozen in shock and Scotty muttered something along the lines of 'damn bastards'. The boy's faces couldn't be seen. The boy who grabbed Pavel kneed Pavel in the stomach and elbowed his back, grounding him immediately. The recording stopped and the email screen came back.

"My god… Do you know who sent them?" Hikaru asked, never looking away from the email.

"Nyet. Zey encrypted zeire email address." Pavel sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Um… I don't mean to be eavesdropping, well, I guess we all were…" James stammered. "But I can hack their encryption. I'm good with computers." He offered. Hikaru turned to Pavel.

"It up to you."

"Da, please." Pavel nodded. Hikaru pulled Pavel out the chair and James sat down. Pavel appeared to have calmed down. Hikaru smiled reassuringly.

"When was that video taken?" Hikaru asked.

"Eet vas a fev veeks ago." Pavel sighed.

"You should have told me about it. Who bullied you?"

"Ze boy vho beat me up? I do not knov zeire names. Zey said zey vere paid to beat me up…" Pavel sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru asked.

"I… didn't vant you to vorry." Pavel replied.

"Well I'm more worried now than I would be if you had told me!" Hikaru shouted unknowingly. Pavel flinched. "Sorry. And about me being paid to go out with you? I am NOT being paid. I love you, Pasha. Nothing will change that."

"GOT IT!" James announced. "They're from… John Harrison?"

"He's dead!" Hikaru growled.

"Maybe ya should send the video to tha Admirals." Scotty suggested. "You cannae just ignore it!"

"I don't plan to ignore it." Hikaru replied. "I'm going to email him now."

Two weeks passed and the boys grew closer every day. Not just Pavel and Hikaru, but the entire group. Scotty and Leonard spent all their free time together. James and Spock were always seen together and Hikaru and Pavel, well, it was weird if you saw one without the other. More people came 'out the closet' after they found out that James, the head boy, was gay. Not only were people engaging in relationships, but they began respecting the group of boys.

John Harrison and Nero Narada had been expelled for two weeks, which turned to three after John tried to attack Hikaru and Pavel for being the 'Admials pets'. Hikaru was happy, and so was Pavel without having to worry about the emails.

The art class was a huge success. The 6 boys all went, as did Uhura and Carol. Pavel was, by far, the best drawer out of everyone. It took him 2 days to complete a sketch, so he had done seven sketches.

The first was of Hikaru, of course. Hikaru was studying the night before his big astronomy test at his desk, one hand holding his chin, the other holding a pen but not writing anything. Hikaru was so nervous when he had gone for his exam. If he failed, it would mean it would make it near impossible for him to be a star ship pilot. He had come back to the dorm looking disappointed, and Pavel had immediately rushed to his side. Hikaru broke the mask and told Pavel he had passed with flying colours. The two of them snuggled together for most of that evening.

The second was Spock and James playing Kal-Toh. Spock had an eyebrow raised and James was laughing and had one hand punching the air, a perfect icosidodecahedron made of rods on the base. This was the one time James had actually won a game against Spock, and he was over the moon for the whole day.

The third was of Alisa. She was curled up and asleep on Pavel's pillow. Pavel had used the excuse of not wanting to wake the cat up to cuddle with Hikaru all night. When Alisa finally move, neither boy could bring themselves to send Pavel back to his bed, so they both slept in Hikaru's, Hikaru sleeping with one

The fourth was of Scotty and Leonard. Scotty was looking at an engine part he'd been told he had to label for a homework assignment. Leonard was looking over Scotty's shoulder in confusion, not knowing what the thing was.

The fifth was of him and Hikaru sitting under the shelter. They had shown Leonard, Scotty, James and Spock the garden, so only the five of them knew where it was. Pavel announced that he felt sick, which Hikaru believed because the poor boy had been coughing non-stop for the past few hours. Pavel lay down on his side under the shelter. A few minutes later, he had a coughing fit, so Hikaru laid Pavel's head in his lap and gently rubbed his back until he stopped coughing. Pavel fell asleep, and Kirk had taken a photo on Pavel's PADD.

The sixth was of the group, and they had gotten Admiral Abrams, as he was walking down the hall outside their dorm, to come in to take a few photos. This one was just the boys. Hikaru and Pavel sat on the floor with their heads together, holding hands and smiling. Scotty and Leonard sat beside Kirk and Spock on the bed. Scotty had his arm around Leonard's waist and Leonard had his arm around Scotty's shoulders. They held hands too. Spock sat beside Scotty, who was in the middle, with James on his lap. They had their fingers pressed together in a Vulcan kiss.

The seventh was of the group, plus Uhura, Carol and the Admirals. All the students were sat on the table (holding hands with their partners, of course) while the admirals were stood either side of the table. Everyone wore a grin and looked genuinely happy.

That was how everything was for those two weeks. Happy, exciting and Hikaru found a passion for fencing in the academy gym. They found things to do together, such as fencing, shopping for food so they could have picnics, watching their TV that they discovered under the desk, running laps around the track, snuggling in the afternoons and loads more. That was until everything fell apart.

Pavel, Hikaru, Leonard and Scotty were in Pavel and Hikaru's dorm whiles Spock and James were in their dorm with Uhura, working on astrophysics revision. Leonard and Scotty were playing Kal-Toh, as it had become an obsession with Leonard. Hikaru had turned the TV on for background noise whilst he lay on his back on the floor, listening to Pavel, who was sat on the floor besides Hikaru, leaning against Hikaru's bed with his sketchpad and singing Cosmos by t.a.T.u. Hikaru learned that this particular song had become _their_ song, along with pretty much every t.a.T.u song.

_"Dry ewery tear een my eye, you ken tell me vhy, zis ees our secret place, outer space, outer space. Our home forewer ees, outer space. Black stars and endless seas, outer space. Nev hope, nev destinies, outer space. Forewer ve'll be een outer Space, outer space" _Hikaru turned to look at Pavel and Pavel stopped sketching to look at Hikaru. "Vhat?"

"I love you." Hikaru smiled. Pavel blushed and smiled back.

"I lowe you too, 'Karu."

_… police are looking, once again, for a Mr._ _Rurik Yegorov , who escaped from prison last thursday…_

"''Karu?" Pavel turned in shook to Hikaru, who sat up immediately. Leonard and Scotty looked at each other, then at Pavel. "Zat vas…"

"Two days ago…" Hikaru finished.

"Da. Ken you… ken you turn eet up?" Pavel stammered. Hikaru did as he was told.

_Police all over Iowa are currently trying to track him down. There are concerns for his 15-year-old son, Pavel Chekov, whom was repeatedly abused by Rurik…_

"Nyet! Ewerybody knovs!" Pavel cried, bringing his hands to his mouth. "Zev hole vorld knovs! 'Karu! Ewerybody vho ees vatching zis knovs!" Pavel began to hyperventilate.

"Pavel! Breathe!" Leonard stood quickly and rushed to Pavel's side. "Just breathe deeply, Pavel! We don't want you passing out, just breathe!" Pavel couldn't do it.

"Nyet! Ewerybody knovs! He vill kill me! And 'Karu!" Pavel near screamed. "My abusiwe _Roditel_ ees going to hunt us dovn and kill us! He vill kill us because ze Vhole. VORLD. KNOVS!" Pavel cried. Hikaru took Pavel by the arms, but the young Russian shrugged him away. "He knovs vho you are! He knovs vho you all are and he vill kill you, Hikaru! He vill…" Pavel threw his arms up in rage and turned his back on Hikaru.

"Pasha! Please, calm down." Hikaru soothed.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOVN!" Pavel screamed, turning around and punching Hikaru in the face. Pavel froze as Hikaru ended up sitting on the floor, holding his cheek. Pavel wanted to cry, to fade away and no longer exist. He'd just punched Hikaru. He was like his father.

"Hika… 'Karu… I em… I em so sorry!" Pavel panicked again, going back to the hyperventilation. Leonard tried to calm Pavel as Scotty helped pick Hikaru off the floor.

"Pasha, it's ok. I'm fine. Pavel, just breathe." Hikaru moved forward and held Pavel by the shoulders. Pavel looked so lost, so confused, tears stained his face and that scared Hikaru. He understood though. Pavel thought he was turning into his father. "You are not Rurik! You're better than him. Just listen to me. You're safe with me."

"I… I'm sorry! I… I don't knov! Don't knov… vhat do I… Vhy? Vhat do I do?!" Pavel cried. He felt weak, dizzy. His legs could no longer keep him up and he felt tired.

"Laddie?"

"Pasha?" Suddenly, Pavel fell.

"Pasha!" Hikaru cried as he dove forward to catch Pavel as he fainted. Hikaru sat back on the floor, cradling Pavel's head in his lap. Leonard ran off to get some nurses from the sickbay. Hikaru sighed, brushing the back of his hand over Pavel's tear stained cheek.

"'e'll be alright, laddie." Scotty reassured Hikaru. Hikaru nodded, but was doubtful.

**Please Review!**


	10. Apparent Accident

**I'm sorry this has taken me forever!**

**Patrixs: Thank you! And I'm sorry this took so long! :)**

**Epic Duck: I hate him too. He's a bad bad man! ;)**

**Azurite841: OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have NO idea how happy your review made me! You made my day! I'm sorry if I murdered you with feels… :D**

**Enjoy:**

Hikaru watched the two nurses as they ran a few tricorders over Pavel, who now lay on his bed. Scotty turned to Leonard.

"Do ya think the lad'll be alright?" Scotty asked.

"I sure hope so. The kid's just 'ad a panic attack." Leonard replied.

"He'll be fine. He's just fainted." One of the nurses smiled to the boys. "He'll just need to sleep. Make sure you call us if something else happens."

"Nurse? Will he be allowed outside?" Hikaru asked. "I wanted to take him out today."

"Only if he's feeling up to it." the nurse smiled before leaving.

"Where you planning on taking the lad?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to take him out to take his mind off his fa- Rurik." Hikaru admitted. "I'll take him to the park and we can feed the ducks and go to the shops to buy some sweets after."

"Mmff..." Pavel stirred, moaning as he did so. "'Karu?" Pavel muttered as he opened his eyes. Hikaru sighed in relief and moved to sit on Pavel's bed. Pavel reached out and clasped Hikaru's hand in his.

"How you feeling?" Hikaru asked.

"I hawe headache." Pavel moaned.

"That's to be expected." Leonard muttered.

"Pasha? Do you wanna go somewhere later?" Hikaru asked. Pavel nodded.

"Vere are ve going?"

"Well, I was thinking to the park, feed some ducks and then we can go get some sweets?" Hikaru smiled.

"Da." Pavel sat up. "Sounds good."

It was midday by the time Pavel felt well enough to get up. Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty and Leonard went to the park and were currently throwing bread to the ducks.

"'Karu? Vhat are ve going to do? About Roditel?" Pavel asked.

"We are going to calm down and not worry about it. Security at Starfleet will keep us safe. The police are tracking him, remember?" Hikaru handed Pavel his bread. "Besides, I'll protect you." Hikaru smiled. Pavel returned the smile.

"Da, zank you, 'Karu."

"Now, you wanna go get those sweets?" Hikaru asked.

"Da!" Pavel smiled eagerly, throwing the last of the bread to the ducks. "Do you vant to come?" Pavel turned to Scotty and Leonard, who were sat on a bench facing Hikaru and Pavel.

"Nah. We're fine 'ere." Scotty replied. "Unless you wanna go, Leo?" Leonard shook his head.

"Nope. I'm good. We'll wait for you 'ere." Leonard smiled.

"Sure, come on, Pasha." Hikaru pulled gently on Pavel sleeve. Pavel took Hikaru's hand as they walked towards the road.

"'Karu?" Pavel muttered.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked.

"Nyet, nothing. I just vanted to tell you I lowe you and zat I em wery happy you are still my boyfriend, ewen after roditel... And ze nightmares and ze problems an-"

"Pasha, listen to me. I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Not even a criminal guy who has his heart set on killing me who claims to be your father."

"He ees my fa-" Hikaru interrupted Pavel, just as they got to the edge of the road.

"No. He's not. A father is there for you no matter what your problems are and he's always willing to spend every moment with you. He is not your father. He doesn't deserve the title." Hikaru pulled his hand away and took Pavel by the shoulders. "I'm right here for you, like he should have been. So is James, Spock, Leonard, Montgomery, Uhura, Carol, we're all looking out for you and we're all here for you."

"Da... Zank you." Pavel smiled.

"Anytime." Hikaru smiled as the light went green. He took Pavel's wrist and began to walk with him across the road.

They were half way across the road when a large car sped down the road with no indication of stopping. Hikaru saw it, Pavel didn't. Hikaru now thought he understood the fear that Pavel had been hiding for years, but he wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for Pavel.

"Pavel!" Hikaru grabbed Pavel and pushed him as far across the road as possible before the car hit him, hitting him in the ribs and throwing him backwards onto the cold, hard ground before it drove into the distance and out of sight.

Scotty and Leonard, still sat in the park, stood quickly and turned around at the noise before quickly running to the scene. A crowd had started to form around Hikaru.

"'Karu!" Pavel picked himself up and pushed his way through the crowd. "'Karu, you idiot! Vhy did you do zat?!" Pavel cried as he knelt beside Hikaru, pulling his lover onto his lap and holding him close as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Can't... let you... get hurt." Hikaru struggled to breath properly.

"'Karu, don't speak..." Pavel whimpered. His whimpers became sobs when he saw the blood... So much blood... Hikaru closed his eyes lazily.

"God dammit!" Leonard muttered as he kneeled beside the two boys. Scotty stood behind Leonard with a hand to his mouth in shock. "Did anyone get the number plate? The car type? The guy driving? Anything?" Leonard asked the crowd. Someone moved forward and showed Leonard a photo of the back of the car that he'd taken as it had sped off. Leonard turned to Scotty "Scotty, call Starfleet med team. Tell them where we are. We're not taking him to a hospital, not with Rurik on the loose." Scotty nodded. The crowd began gossiping about how they'd heard about pavel on the news. Pavel kept looking at Hikaru, shaking him gently, which caused Hikaru to open his eyes.

"'Karu? Stay vith me, please?" Pavel begged.

"Course... never... leave you." Hikaru gasped.

"'Karu?! Leonard! 'Karu ees not breazing properly!" Pavel cried. Leonard turned to Scotty, who had just finished on the phone.

"They're on there way!" Scotty called. Leonard took hold of Pavel's shoulders.

"Pav, kid! He's not breathin' properly coz he ain't flat on the ground. Lay 'im down." Pavel nodded and did as Leonard said. Leonard tilted Hikaru's head to the side so he wouldn't choke. Pavel stroked Hikaru's hair comfortingly. Hikaru suddenly began coughing violently, coughing up blood more and more with each cough.

"'Karu!" Pavel cried in panic. Hikaru's eyes closed as he coughed up more blood.

"Tis... Ok..." Hikaru croaked between coughs. Pavel rubbed Hikaru's back as he heard the ambulance arrive.

"'Karu? Ze ambulance ees here. You vill be ok." Pavel sniffed. Leonard and Scotty pulled Pavel away and they watched as they loaded Hikaru on a floating stretcher and put him in the back of the hovering ambulance.

"One of you can come with us." One of the med team told the boys.

"You go, Pav. We'll meet you at Starfleet." Leonard pat the small boys shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"Da, Zank you." Pavel nodded and followed the med team into the back of the ambulance.

**i was gonna write more but I'm pretty busy. This was uploaded and written on my iPod so let me know about any auto correct mistakes :)**


End file.
